The present invention relates to a housing or enclosure structure for a noise producing hydraulic valve in a lift truck or other commercial vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a fitted metal valve enclosure which provides easy access to valve components while substantially curtailing the transmission of noise produced by the valve.
Many hydraulic valve systems, such as the system for tilting the mast structure in a lift truck, often produce rather objectionable levels of noise. Governmental standards now require the attenuation of such noise levels for improved environmental quality. In response to such standards, new valve systems are being devised with greatly improved sound characteristics. However, immediate treatment is needed for existing valve systems which cannot be readily replaced or redesigned. This is the problem to which the present invention is addressed.